The present disclosure relates generally to a compact, rugged, environmentally-sealed, electrically non-conductive, antenna radome for protecting an antenna operative for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic waves, and to a method of installing the antenna in the radome, and, more particularly, to using such an antenna radome with a radio frequency (RF) identification (RFID) reader, especially one configured for handheld, mobile use, and operative for scanning RFID tags associated with items contained in a controlled area, advantageously for inventory control of the RFID-tagged items.
RFID systems are well known and are commonly utilized for item tracking, item identification, and inventory control in manufacturing, warehouse, and retail environments. Briefly, an RFID system includes two primary components: a reader (also known as an interrogator), and a tag (also known as a transponder). The tag is a miniature device associated with an item to be monitored and is capable of responding, via a tag antenna, to an electromagnetic wave wirelessly propagated by a reader antenna of the reader. The tag responsively generates and wirelessly propagates a return electromagnetic wave back to the reader antenna. The return electromagnetic wave is modulated in a manner that conveys identification data (also known as a payload) from the tag back to the reader. The identification data can then be stored, processed, displayed, or transmitted by the reader as needed. The return electromagnetic wave can also be used to determine the true bearing and location of the tag in a controlled area.
The reader antenna is typically contained in, and protected by, a radome. Yet, the known radomes for handheld readers have several drawbacks. For example, the design of the known radomes is typically taken from the radome designs for fixed readers, which are relatively large, heavy, costly and obtrusive, and therefore largely impractical for handheld reader use where compact, light, and inexpensive considerations are more important for widespread adoption. In addition, the known radomes for handheld readers are not so structurally strong as to well resist strong impacts, and it is known for housing parts of the radomes to separate when dropped to the floor, or subjected to like abuse. Further, the known radomes for handheld readers are not so weatherproof, and typically expose their antennas to moisture, air, dust, and like contaminants in the environment over time and prolonged use. Also, the known radomes typically use electrically-conductive, metal fasteners in front of their antennas, i.e., forwardly of antenna keep-out planes, to hold their housing parts together, and such metal fasteners can detune their antennas, especially when they are located close to the antennas, as would be required for use with compact, handheld readers.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an antenna radome that is compact, rugged, environmentally-sealed, electrically non-conductive, for use with a handheld RFID reader for scanning RFID tags associated with items located in a controlled area, especially for inventory control of the RFID-tagged items, as well as to a method of installing an antenna in a radome.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The structural and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.